1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truckable, water born barge system and more particularly pertains to safely securing and conveniently coupling together a plurality of barges that are able to be inverted by turning them over top for bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barges of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, barges of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling barges together through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the barge system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely securing and conveniently coupling together a plurality of barges.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved barge system which can be used for safely securing and conveniently coupling together a plurality of barges which are individually truckable to a job site which they may be conveniently and strongly connected to each other. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of barges of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved barge system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved barge system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of barges. Each barge is in a rectilinear configuration with rails at the corner intersections. Each barge has a horizontal rectangular upper plate and a parallel lower plate. The horizontal plates have long parallel side edges and short parallel front and rear edges which are joined to continuous tubes at each intersection. Each barge also has a pair of vertical parallel side plates and vertical parallel front and rear plates. The vertical plates have the upper edges coupled to the tubes that surround the upper plate. In this manner an upper periphery is defined. The vertical plates have lower edges. The lower edges are coupled to the continuous tubes that are coupled to the edges of the lower plate. In this manner a lower periphery is defined. Cylindrical tubes are provided. The tubes are in a continuous rectangular configuration around the entire upper periphery and around the entire lower periphery. A plurality of vertically disposed recesses are provided. The recesses are formed in the vertical plates and the upper and lower plates. The recesses constitute pockets inwardly of the tubes. The recesses all have a common height equal to the height of the barge. The recesses also all have a common axial length and a common lateral width. Provided next is a plurality of connectors. Each connector includes a rectilinear vertical post. The vertical post is positionable in adjacent recesses of adjacent barges to be coupled between upper and lower tubes. Each connector has an upper end and a lower end. The lower end has a downwardly facing inverted U-shaped member. A first arcuate portion is provided. The first arcuate portion is positioned upon a lower tube of one barge. A laterally disposed second arcuate portion is provided. The second arcuate portion is positioned upon an adjacent lower tube of an adjacent barge for coupling the barges. An upwardly facing uninverted U-shaped member. A first arcuate portion is provided. The first arcuate portion is positioned to receive an upper tube of one barge. A laterally disposed second arcuate portion is provided. The second arcuate portion is positioned to receive an adjacent upper tube of an adjacent barge for coupling the barges. The uninverted U-shaped member has a depending three sided skirt. The skirt is adapted to be slid over the upper extent of the vertical post during the coupling of barges. Also provided is a wedge. The wedge is positioned within a recess between adjacent upper and lower tubes. The wedge is in contact with one end of the connector. In this manner axial displacement of the connector along the tubes is precluded. A second configuration of the system shows an alternative wedging type connector for an even more rigid connection that may be preferred for some applications. This system is self tightening due to the fall of an upper wedge if when space becomes available. Both of these systems are easily put in place and just as importantly easy to remove after extended periods in hostile environments (salt water, etc.) as the components easily remove by reversing the placement operation. Further provided is a plurality of towing or attaching links. Each link has a linear central region. Each link has opposed C-shaped ends. The first end is adapted to be positioned over a tube of one barge in a recess. The second end is adapted to be positioned over a tube of an adjacent barge or other water born vessel in an adjacent recess of an adjacent barge or other water born vessel for coupling the front of one barge or other vessel to the back of another barge or other water born vessel to be towed. A filler member is provided. The filler member is positioned in each link between the ends. In this manner the space between the ends of the links is filled. Supplemental retaining wedges are provided for holding the links in place during assembly and others during operation. In this manner axial shifting of the links during towing is precluded. Even further provided are tubes with attached plates. The plates and tubes are positioned on the upper and lower sides of adjacent existing barges. The plates and tubes create spaces between adjacent barges for the use of the coupling devices. Provided last is a flexible leveling strap. The strap has a first free end and a second fixed end secured adjacent to the upper surface of a barge adjacent to a recess. The strap extends downwardly between a recess and one upper tube and then a lower tube. The strap then extends upwardly between an adjacent recess and an adjacent lower tube and then an adjacent upper tube. The first free end is adapted to be lifted to raise the adjacent lower ends, and hence the barge, to a common level.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved barge system which has all of the advantages of the prior art barges of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved barge system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved barge system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved barge system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such barge system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a barge system for safely securing and conveniently coupling together a plurality of barges.
It is a further object of the barge configuration to allow for easy road transportation of each unit.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved barge system comprising a barge. The barge is provided in a rectilinear configuration. Plates define an upper periphery and a lower periphery. Tubes are provided around the upper and lower peripheries. Provided next is a plurality of vertically disposed recesses formed in the side, front and rear plates. A plurality of connectors is provided. Each connector includes a post. Each connector has an upper and lower ends. The lower ends have a downwardly facing inverted U-shaped member. A first portion is positioned upon a lower tube of one barge. A laterally disposed second portion is positioned upon an adjacent lower tube. An upwardly facing U-shaped member is provided with a first portion. The first portion is positioned to receive an upper tube of one barge. A laterally disposed second portion is provided. The second portion is positioned to receive an adjacent upper tube of an adjacent barge.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.